wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Professor Steven Boxleitner/@comment-208.32.21.143-20121125051929/@comment-208.32.21.143-20121126055826
Me: Yeah, I've been wondering about him... *glances up* Hey Narrator, you there? (no answer) Me: Hm... Guess not. He'll probably pop up later though. And how come Huggy just disappeared? WG: Oh, I sent him back to our hideout. He ate WAY too many cookies, and he didn't feel so good... Me: Oh, alright. I hope he feels better soon! *starts singing* Salad-To-Go, Salad-To-Go! Me, WG, and SB: Delivering salad, right to your home!! :) WG: *smiles* I didn't know you guys knew that song! Me: Trust me, it's been stuck in my head for DAYS. ...Well, at least it's awesome! Salad-To-Go— *hums* SB: *laughs* ...I've kinda memorized all the major food commercials around here... :) WG: *laughs along* Typical. ^^ Butcher: Are there any meat– Narrator: *pants for breath* Did I make it in time? Are there still cookies??? Me: Nope, you just missed 'em. They were delicious! Narrator: *is downcast* Aw, I really– Me: Of course not, silly! How are like seven people, a kitten, and a monkey supposed to eat an endless supply of cookies? Narrator: So you're just joking? ((a quote from Snow Buddies pops into my mind... "Dude, she said 'Uh-huh'!" ^^ I'm strange...)) Me: Uh, yeah!! Here! *holds up chocolate chip cookie* *can't reach high enough* WG: I'll do it. *flies up higher and holds it up* Narrator: *munches* *gulps* Yum, these are good! Who made them? SB: Well, first they just popped out of nowhere, but then I made some because Huggy somehow ate almost all of our endless supply. Narrator: Ohhhh... And nice to have you back, Dr. Boxleitner! We missed you! SB: Aw, really? Thanks! WG: What, did you think we WOULDN'T miss you? You were like one of my best friends! And these other random people on the internet seem to think you're awesome too. ^^ SB: I was? Aw, thanks guys! *munches on cookie* It's a bit tricky to be on anyone's Favorite Character list when you've only been on a show for like three minutes in five or six years! Me: Wow... Has it been that long? SB: *sadly* Yeah, I think so... WG: Huh. :( DTB: *sighs* Hate to break up the party... Oh wait, no I don't... But anyways, it's time for some villainous action for once in this story! It's getting to random and happy! Me: :P DTB: Rrr...! *pulls out ray gun* WG: Doc, please, can we all just be nice and get along for one day? DTB: *glares at Steven* It might've been possible before HE showed up!! *points ray at SB* SB: *gulps* Look, I don't know what you're– I mean evil mousy me– is trying to do here, but please don't shoot that! I'm not really feeling up to turning into cheese on my first day back here, okay? DTB: Nokay! ((a word I made up, it's half 'okay' and half 'no'!)) Bwahahaha!!! 8) Narrator: Ooh, my line! Ahem... Will Dr. Two Brains turn himself and some other people into cheese? Or goop? Whatever that ray turns stuff into? Will WordGirl be able to help them in time? Why are we still eating cookies days after the first post? Shouldn't we all be sick already? Huh... Well, tune in next time, for more of the random adventures of... The People Who Are In This Story!! ~TheLivingMe